


The Man On The Bridge

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Antasena!Sancaka, M/M, The Winter Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: And suddenly, it felt like ten years ago, when Awang failed to grab Sancaka as he went further with the train; Awang’s world crumbled once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are few notes about how I changed the canon here.
> 
> 1\. Sancaka got taken by Pengkor, became Anak Bapak, and called Antasena. This is based on [turtlebros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros) and [safeepsra/sathazurregato](https://twitter.com/sangpenjihir) AU.   
2\. Sancaka and Awang got separated 10 years ago, instead of twenty something like in the movie Gundala (2019).   
3\. Awang already got his Godam's power, but he can not fly. Yet.   
4\. Awang teams up with Susie (Tira) and Nani (Sri Asih). 
> 
> Also, this is recycle of my [AsaDai fic](https://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/171613702539/the-winter-soldier).

It was scorching hot outside and Awang was sweating through his shirt. Bead of sweat dripping on his face and he only made do by wiping it with the back of his hand before he continued running. 

Awang didn’t really have time to take care of the sweat, he was too busy running for his life, avoiding the rain of bullets and _lightning_ that was directed at him. People were scattered around them, cars were getting shot at, and he tried his best to ask people to get out of the way, so that no civilians would get hurt. 

A stray drop of sweat from his forehead to his eyes made his vision a little blurry, but he just blinked it away and continued running. He couldn’t be distracted right now, not when so much was at stake.

Awang took cover behind an empty car, tried to regain his breathing and also trying to think about what was the best next step afterwards. Susie was somewhere on upper highway, the last time Awang saw her, she was still busy taking care of a bunch of guys. Awang hoped she was fine. 

Meanwhile, he saw a flash of Nani’s jet black hair earlier, ducking behind a truck as she avoided the aim of the man with the full face mask and body armor—Antasena, a soldier that was believed was the strongest, and only answered to Pengkor.

Awang also hoped Nani as okay. 

But right after he thought that, he heard an explosion from the way Nani disappeared earlier and his heart sunk as he cursed under his breath. He got out from his cover, ran towards the explosion sound and saw Antasena pointing his hand at Nani as she was trying to look for another cover—definitely trying to summon another lightning.

It wasn’t fair, but Awang had no choice here. He couldn’t let Nani got hit. He jumped and attack Antasena from behind, tried to distract him from Nani. It worked. He swung his arm at Awang instead, but Awang managed to dodge it, and the next second, he swung his fist at Awang. Awang lifted his arms on the right time to cover the blow. The pain when his armored fist collided with his arm was almost unbearable, but he just cringed and got over it. He pushed his body up next, tried to break the soldier’s momentum and was about to throw a punch but the soldier got him first. Awang received a kick on his abdomen, made him cough and flew back because of the momentum and the next thing he knew, the soldier was directed his attack at him. Awang quickly straightened his body and charged forward once again before he could summon another lightning. It would be better if Awang could occupy him with hand to hand combat because he wasn’t sure whether he could survive being struck by lightning or not.

Awang never faced someone with fighting style like this. Almost like _his_. But fiercer, as if the soldier wasn’t programmed to give any mercy at all. He always charged in, deflected every attack Awang threw at him, and countered it with even more deathly attacks. It was exhausting. Even though when Awang didn’t give him enough time to stop and summon the lightning, he didn’t defer, didn’t even hesitate to attack Awang with his bare hands. He approached closer and gripped Awang’s arm, twisted it easily—as easy as taking candy from a child—made Awang groaned in pain, and then he made Awang fell back with a strong punch to his jaw.

Awang was breathing heavily from the ground, staring at Antasena as he tried to calculate his next move. Awang felt tired already, even with his superhuman power, but the soldier still looked fine. He didn’t even look out of breath, or probably Awang just couldn’t see it because half of his face was covered in a black mask. Awang got up from the ground, ran at him with full speed, and the soldier directed a lightning at his direction. Awang dodged it pretty easily, watched the lightning struck somebody’s car, but he didn’t have time to check how bad the damage was. 

The soldier fetched a pocket knife and as Awang directed an uppercut at him, he attacked Awang’s open side with it. Ridwan Bahri’s words rang in his head. _Antasena isn’t going to attack you with a pocket knife, the soldier’s too proud of his lightning._ If Ridwan Bahri was here right now, Awang would love say to his face that he was wrong. Because at the moment, the soldier was definitely attacking him a pocket knife, and also with very amazing skill on top of that.

But finally, Awang saw an opening and he quickly took the opportunity to land a jab and then kick his abdomen—as a payback from earlier. The soldier stumbled, hit his back on an empty car and caused a pretty big dent on the car’s body, but he just shook his head twice before got back up on his feet. Awang wanted to groan. _Please just stay down_.

Antasena charged in again, and Awang ducked at the right time to tackle him down to the ground. Unfortunately, the soldier caught him as well, reversed their position rather quickly and flew his lightning-charged fist towards Awang’s face. Awang rolled away at the right time. The fist left a rather big crack on the asphalt. If he got him, it would bash Awang’s face horribly.

The position was turned now, Antasena got the upper hand, cornered Awang, as he tried his best to defend himself. Awang saw a broken street sign pole nearby and quickly pulled it, swung it full force at his enemy but he caught it easily.

Awang grunted, decided to change his tactic at the very last minute as he twisted his body, grabbed the soldier by his jaw and threw him to the ground. It worked. Antasena fell down, rolled on the ground. And Awang noticed his mask fell off.

Awang kept his stance, tried to control his breathing as he wait for Antasena to get up on his feet and turned towards him.

Time felt like stopping afterwards.

Awang took a clear look of the Antasena’s face and his eyes widened in shock. His stance went slack as his breath got caught in his throat. _No way_. Awang could only stare, a lot of emotion mixed in his brain. A lot of questions as well.

It had been _years_, but there was no way Awang would forget that face. The face that haunted him every night. The face of a best friend he failed years ago. The face of the man that Awang never stopped loving. It probably had lost its soft edges, replaced with a hard expression of Antasena. But _still_, Awang would recognize that face _anywhere._

“Sancaka?” Awang managed to croak out.

For a split second, Antasena’s eyes flickered, and Awang thought that he would hear Sancaka’s voice called his back his name. But as fast as it appeared, the flicker disappeared, replaced once again with the murderous eyes of Antasena.

“Who the hell is Sancaka?”

And suddenly, it felt like ten years ago, when Awang failed to grab Sancaka as he went further with the train; Awang’s world crumbled once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Awang woke up, Sancaka was nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for chapter 2, but it happened anyway.

When Awang woke up, Sancaka was nowhere in sight.

Panic undertook him for a moment, before his eyes got used to the dim light in the room, and he caught a sight of Sancaka, sitting on the couch in the corner. From the soft moonlight from outside, Awang could see that Sancaka was awake, staring blankly against the opposite wall.

“San?” Awang called, tried not to sound too panicky. He stayed on his place though, didn’t want to startle Sancaka and started an ugly breakdown.

It took few seconds, but finally Sancaka moved his gaze towards Awang, a simple sign that he heard him.

“Can’t sleep?” Awang asked after he got Sancaka’s attention.

Sancaka shook his head slowly.

“Can I come over there?”

Awang waited until Sancaka gave him an affirmative before he got down from the bed, approached him slowly and finally kneeled between his legs. He knew Sancaka would rather see him fully than having him looming over him. This way, Sancaka could predict all of his movement and anticipate it.

Awang didn’t say anything for a while. Just kneeled there, trying to figure out what was inside Sancaka’s head. To no avail though, because Sancaka remained expressionless.

But at least it was still an improvement from before.

The first few weeks Awang brought Sancaka back to headquarters after the whole Antasena fiasco, it was so bad. He would attack at the slightest provocation, nearly broke Wulan’s arm and managed to actually stabbed Susie on her shoulder. Nani wasn’t pleased with that, and demanded Sancaka to be contained until they were a hundred percent sure that Antasena was no longer exist.

But Awang couldn’t do that to Sancaka. He had been in imprisonment for almost his whole life, under the pretense of being Antasena. Because Antasena was not himself. Antasena got no freedom, just live to obey every command. And Awang couldn’t put him in another imprisonment.

It was a tough argument with Nani, to allow Sancaka slept in regular room with him as the only security. After a long screaming match with his leader, Nani finally relented. Though not so much as yelling, “Fine! If he ended up killing you in your sleep, I’d be the one who say, ‘I told you so’ in your goddamn funeral,” then stomped out of the meeting room.

Nani wasn’t entirely wrong. For the first month, Awang woke up to Sancaka trying to choke him to death pretty often. Good thing he always managed to get away all the time. It wouldn’t be funny if he died by the hand of the love of his life.

But after a while, Sancaka got better. He would wake up from nightmare without any urge to maim or kill Awang, but only settled to the darkest corner of the room and stared at nothing.

Like now.

“Here,” Awang finally said, spread his fingers on Sancaka’s thighs. “I have five fingers on each of my hands. It means it’s real, and you don’t have to worry about nightmare anymore. I’m here.”

Sancaka stayed silent, staring at Awang’s hands, but then he reached out and traced each fingers carefully. Awang offered him a soft smile, though he wasn’t sure Sancaka saw it or not, since he was still looking at Awang’s fingers.

“Come to bed?” Awang asked again.

Sancaka stopped tracing Awang’s fingers, then got up from the couch. Awang got up as well, walked back towards the bed first because he knew Sancaka wouldn’t be comfortable to show his back to anyone at his current state.

Awang climbed on the bed first, and waited until Sancaka settled in himself before he moved to turn around so that he wasn’t facing Sancaka. He thought it would give Sancaka some sort sense of security. But before he could move, Sancaka put his hand on Awang’s arm, prevented him from moving.

Awang was so ready to defend himself in case Sancaka got violent, but Sancaka didn’t do anything else beside grabbing Awang’s arm.

“San?” Awang called again.

“I need to see your hands,” he finally said.

_Oh_.

Understood what Sancaka meant, slowly Awang turned to face Sancaka and let the other man tracing his fingers again.

“I’m here. It’s safe,” Awang reassured him, and he stayed like that until Sancaka stopped tracing. Until his breath evened out. Until the moonlight was replaced with the shyness of sunrise at dawn.

Awang would do whatever it takes to make Sancaka felt safe and free again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so not original. I took the whole five fingers thingy from Sterek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come back to me,” Awang said. 
> 
> So Sancaka did. 
> 
> Because Sancaka would always come back to Awang, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short one because I need to indulge myself in this.

Sancaka was tired.

He had been craving freedom all these years, using Awang’s name as the anchor for his hope, that helped him to keep going, but apparently freedom was tiring.

He wanted it to stop. The nightmares. The lost of controls. He wanted everything to stop.

And for so many times over the months after Awang released him from the clutch of _Bapak_, Awang didn’t seem to grow tired at all.

One time, Sancaka woke up with his bare hands on Awang’s neck, ready to snap it until it broke. And Awang didn’t even look scared. He just held Sancaka’s back as much as he could, calling his name gently and brought him back to reality.

“You’re safe, San. I’m here. You’re safe. Antasena is no more.”

Awang kept repeated those words to Sancaka, over and over again, and Sancaka thought that over the times, he was sure that Awang’s tone would turn hopeless the more he repeated those words. But no. The voice was being filled with _hope_ still. So much hope. Even much more than before.

Awang trusted him when Sancaka didn’t even trust himself.

“It’s okay,” Awang said, after Sancaka finished counting Awang’s fingers for the countless one night. He woke up from nightmares as usual, and he wouldn’t feel better about it unless Awang was there, solid next to him. “It will take a lot of time until you’re fine again,” Awang continued. “But it’s okay. Let’s be patience. It’s gonna be worth it.”

Sancaka didn’t trust himself, but he trusted Awang.

That night was worse than any other nights. Sancaka couldn’t even anchor himself, too disoriented to do that. He knew he woke up screaming, and everything felt _wrong_. So overwhelming.

One second he noticed he was in the room, with Awang holding him down carefully. But the next second, he felt like he was being tortured again, with no room to breathe. Sancaka needed all to just _stop_.

“Sancaka,” he heard. Awang’s voice was somehow sounded so clear, cut through the haze. The voice was solid, as if giving Sancaka something to hold. “Come back to me.”

Sancaka felt his whole body stilled, and he felt like he could breathe again.

“Come back to me,” Awang repeated.

So Sancaka did.

Sancaka would always come back to Awang, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this brief story happened because I am reading a Sterek fic called Leaving Paradise by NARKOTIKA. And it's so damn good, and this part affects so much
> 
> ["Derek?" Stiles called from inside the house. After a moment, he came out onto the porch. He rubbed his naked arms for a moment, bracing himself against the cool night air. Derek glanced away from him to assess the Ridge once more, mind wandering to the thought of what laid beyond. Stiles stepped further out, bare feet against the edge of the porch. "Come back to me," he said, simple as that.
> 
> And so Derek did.]
> 
> The words, "Come back to me," always did something to my heart, no matter who said it. Thanos said, "Back to me," once, and it gave me a lot of feelings all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!


End file.
